


The Toaster

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Its 200 words, and worth a laugh
Kudos: 2





	The Toaster

The following story is true. No lie.

The author woke from his hour long nap, a pure accident as he had just been laying down watching anime.

He awoke with a mission, clear in his mind, steadfast in his action, but he stumbled to the kitchen, still groggy with sleep.

His mission: plug the toaster into the TV with an old AV cable, and learn something, something important to his being, it must be done.

As he grabbed the toaster, his mother shook him, asking him why.

"The toaster.. tv… I have to.. plug it in.. tv." He said

"Honey you're sleepwalking." His mother said.

And with those words, he awoke. 

Standing in the middle of his kitchen, holding a toaster and the hints of a ramble on his lips about an AV cable and a message.

The author laughed out  
"Yo, what the hell"


End file.
